Battlestar Galactica Fanon:DA RULES
Well Ive dicided to give the main rules of Battlestar Fanon its own page and if other Admins also wish to add there own rules please do so and Thanks. Central Rules 1. NO Tom Cruise..Ever. (He knows what he did..) Just kidding even he (or articles based on he) is welcome here any time. 2. Every one must play nice. Just as on Memory Gamma all editors must be as pleasant and understanding remember many users want to help you with your idea so try to be somewhat patient but if someone is overdoing it or possibly harassing you just come either here or to fellow Admins. The Designer or Jaster1 if you or another user have any problems. 3. Explicit Content Welll.. Obviously you cant show 2 or more Galactica characters participating in a Photoshopped Faked blatant sex act (Kids might be watching Fer cryin out loud!!) however with other images that may contain fairly or possibly more then revealing content well...as it says in PB Wiki policy well just let the party go on until the Wikia Fuzz tells us to either knock it off or turn the music down (Or in a more realistic sense tells us to delete it). Which leads us to another good rule.. 4. No Sticklers Unlike other fanon wikis which shall remain nameless (Star Wars..) we shall strive Not to be either sticklers or nitpickers on either image or story content nor will we constantly demand for you to site sources. However good spelling is more then encouraged (The Opera 10 or Apple Safari Browsers are strongly recommended if you have unavoidable spelling difficulty.) and Image licence templates are also encouraged (there important so no-one gets sued.) Rule Subset for Alternate Universe/Dimension Listing-Posting The following subset was created by Aquaria Quorum member Allen Knott *1) When it is a List pages, List of Battlestar Classes for example is need to be Dimension number, name of Dimension. This is to help with better layout. *2) Individual pages names for example, Battlestar should have the name first and then the Dimension Number: for example Battlestar Leonidas (Battlestar) will become Battlestar Leonidas (Battlestar D8). *3) Not all pages need this, for example Battlestar Leonidas (Series) is fine with its current title. *4) No more callsign on pages name, for example Arthur "Frieght Train" Wallace (D8) should only be Arthur Wallace (D8). This is to help GalacticaFanon.wiki be more like Battlestar Galactica Wiki. *5) Categories should be listed in order from larger to smaller, for example Battlestar Galactica Fanon, Battlestar Galactica (TOS) or Battlestar Galactica (RDM), Dimension Five, etc. *6) New Categories Dimension plus Dimension number to help people find all pages that belong to that Dimension. Any question please feel free to ask, if you see something that could be improve, please let me know. This is because we have several different dimensions/realities now, and most of them used the same basic element and several dimension have overlap. Minor Rules Category:Help